The One-COMPLETE
by Chibi Megami
Summary: YAOI. 1x2 3x4 G-boys have had enough of Relena and are going to get her offa their backs! My first multi-part. And I sux at summaries. Duo plays as Heero's wife, Quatre has a plan.... what more can I say?
1. The One

Standard Disclaimers as always apply, only GW I own are the models I have bought and put together and plushies that I have made. And the mangas I own.

Other Disclaimers: This is my first fic. I own nothing but the story, so there. I use flames to make smores, so if you send them they'll be used to make more yummy smores. There IS a little cross-dressing in this, but all in good taste. This is a yaoi fic and it's a little lemony in future parts, so if you don't approve of this, please don't read. Enjoy!! Oh, this IS a Relena bashing fic, so if you like Relena you might not like this fic... 

Warning: As you may find out, I have made Duo one of those totally oblivious and denier of everything. (Mostly what he thinks Heero feels for him) So therefore the characters will be a little OOC. Sorry if that offends, I love Duo dearly I really do!

* * *

The One

By: Chibi Megami

* * *

[PART 1] 

Heero wasn't one to wonder about things, but in the bleak darkness of the rain-struck clouds and without any missions, he had nothing better to do. The rain pouring off the gutters of the run-down shack he had found refuge in reminded him much of a waterfall he had once saw on one of his many missions. He had lost communication to the other pilots a long time ago and never really had the urge to find them... until recently. 

He had received various messages on his computer from Quatre asking of his whereabouts and several invitations from Relena asking him to join her at her private asylum, with no mention of the other pilots. *Bah, what's the use...* He wondered as he deleted the invites. That was the last thing he needed was Relena following him around, batting her eyelashes at him. He should have killed her and got it over with a long time ago. Now she wasn't just a pesky little girl, but a pesky Queen of the World. He stiffened at the sound of a hard knock on the door. 

"..." 

The knock came again. "Who is it?" he asked sternly, grabbing his gun and nearing the door. "Hey, Heero...open the doors already, will ya?" He turned the knob, opened the door and stared straight into a pair of violet eyes. 

Duo. 

A surprised look crossed his originally stony face. "Well, are you gonna let me in or aren't ya?" Heero blinked at the soaked shinigami pilot, watching him bounce up and down, rubbing his arms with his hands, desperate for heat. Heero absently nodded and gestured him in. "Bad storm, huh? Have any towels or blankets on ya?" Heero threw him one of each. "Umm...thanks." Duo watched as Heero rummaged through some drawers and pulled out some extra clothes, he never knew he had, and handed it to him. "Here." Duo looked dumb founded. "What do I need these for?" Heero cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're soaked...I thought you might want to let your clothes dry." Duo looked down at himself. "Oh, so I am..." He fumbled out of the blanket and with shaky hands, (from being cold out in the rain) unbuttoned his shirt exposing his muscle bound chest glistening with water. Heero swallowed hard, something about this situation made him uncomfortable. He shook his head and turned away and returned to his computer. Duo flopped his wet clothes on the floor and plopped down on the bed. "How'd you find me anyway?" he asked coolly. "Well, I've just been traveling around...you know, going here and there. I just happen to arrive here and I heard rumors of a homicidal maniac hanging around and I put two and two together and here I am." Duo, as always, loved running off at the mouth and he was on the verge of pushing Heero too far for his own good. "So whatcha doin'?" 

"Checking mail." Duo's eyes began to glow in interest. He peered over his shoulder. "Anything interesting?" He shrugged. "What's that? OH! An invitation from Relena...are you going to take it?" A look of disgust crossed Heero's features. "Iie. Not even if everything in the entire universe depended on it." 

"Maybe we send her threatening anonymous e-mails or something..." Duo giggled. "But I thought you and her..." Heero glared up at him by the corner of his eyes and could have sworn he saw a faint smile of relief on the Shinigami pilot's face. "Omae o korosu." Duo laughed hilariously. Heero finally realized what was wrong, Duo was drunk. But, he hadn't seemed so before... 

Heero turned to face him and found a large bottle of beer in his hand. Where had that come from? Heero shook his head and continued through his mail. "I'm glad to hear it...not that you want to kill me, but that you wouldn't go see Relena. I wouldn't want to either..." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders and sighed dreamily. "I really like you Heero..." Heero pinched the bridge of his nose. "Duo, you're drunk...you don't know what you're saying." 

"Is that so bad...?" He rubbed his nose up against his neck. "Hai, you might say something you don't mean or regret later, you shouldn't be drinking so much either." Duo chuckled, "I meant is it so bad that I like you?" Heero's eyes widened, his mouth fell to respond then promptly shut again. "I-I don't guess so..." 

"What do ya think Heero my man?" Heero tensed as he felt Duo nibbling on his ear. "Na-nani?" 

"You know...about me? Do you *like* me?" Heero turned his head slightly peering into Duo's serious eyes. 

" Uh, I-I don't hate you, Du-" Warm lips pressed up against his. "I'm so glad...you like me." Then he passed out. 

* * * * * 

Crack. "What the...?" Duo awoke drowsy; he had hit his head on something rather hard. He opened his eyes slightly, the world spinning around him. "Could you be a little more careful?" Duo's eyes focused and he let out a yelp. *Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I'm in bed with...with...Heero Yuy!* Was this a dream? Duo hoped to god not. This was too good to be true. What had happened last night? He couldn't remember a damn thing. "Oi! My head hurts! What did you do to me?" He whined rubbing his head. "*I* did nothing to you. I told you last night you shouldn't be drinking." Duo looked up at him, Heero wore a frown as he rubbed is head as well, that answered the question of *what* he had hit. "What happened last night?" Heero raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" Duo shook his head. Heero gave a thoughtful look, as if the question had been 'what is the meaning of life?'. "You showed up here in the middle of a rain storm, you read my mail, got drunk, tried to convince me that me and Relena were a couple then proceeded to tell me your feelings for me." Duo paled. "What did I say?" Heero smiled. " 'I really like you Heero...do you like me too?'" Duo bit his lip. "And what did you say?" He sighed. "I said that I liked you too. Well, at least I tried." Duo looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" Heero just blinked at him. "Well?" He said growing impatient. "Before I got it all out you kissed me." Duo felt faint. *Oh god...* "Gomen Heero! I never meant to offend you..." 

"Duo..." 

"H-hai?" 

"You talk too damn much." 

Then Heero did the unexpected...he kissed him. 

* * * * * 

"Trowa!" the blonde haired pilot called jumping excitedly. "What is it? What's wrong?" The tall pilot knelt beside him. Quatre shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. Look! Heero...Heero wrote me back!" Trowa cocked an eyebrow. "And...?" Quatre blushed sheepishly, "I never *read* the letter..." He immediately opened the message. 

_Quatre, _

_I have received your many messages and apologize for not replying sooner. I am currently in the L1 colony with Duo. I have received various invitations from Relena about staying in her private asylum and wondered if you all had received any as well. _

_Heero_

_ _

Quatre blinked. " They're at the L1 colony, it figures, Heero is from there... invitations from Relena?" Trowa shook his head. "What does she think she's gonna do? Heero doesn't have one emotional bone in his body toward her, only..." Quatre smiled, "...Only Duo?" Trowa looked shocked. "You knew?" Quatre giggled, nodding his head vigorously. Trowa looked at him strange. "Anyway, all he would tell her is 'Omae o korosu'." 

"I have a *great* idea." Quatre chimed, "Let's call Heero!" 

* * * * * 

Beep beep. Beep beep. Heero and Duo stiffened. "Heero? Heero are you there? It's me, Quatre." Heero mumbled some curses and lifted himself from the bed. Duo's face flushed *Whoa Duo, what's going on here? Heero the perfect soldier Yuy, could have just answered your greatest wish...is this really real?* He watched Heero as he set himself in front of the laptop. "What is it Quatre?" A giggle came through the comm. link. "I was wondering if you wanted to answer that invitation..." Heero's brow deepened. "What do you mean?" Quatre giggled again, "I was thinking about teaching Relena a lesson, one she'll never forget..." A small smile curved his lips. This could be interesting... "What did you have in mind?" An evil grin crossed the once innocent face. "Meet me here...OW! Yeah, umm, meet me and *Trowa* here and be sure to bring Duo." Heero nodded and Quatre signed off. 

Heero went back over to the still flushed Duo and sat. "Well, let's get to it." Heero said patting Duo's thigh. "N-nani!? Here!? Now!?" A puzzled look crossed Heero's face, then his eyes widened when he realized what Duo thought he meant and immediately slapped him over the backside of his head. "Iie. I meant let's get over to Quatre's...weren't you listening?" Duo forced a smile... and a fake laugh. "Oh, right! Of course! *I* knew that!" Heero rolled his eyes and started to pack. "I did!!" Duo protested. When Heero had his back turned he immediately stuck his tongue out at him. Hey, it was childish, but it was the only defense he had against him at the moment. *Good going, Duo. Make him think you're a more than a little strange...* His thoughts were broken when he noticed Prussian blue eyes staring him down. "H-hai?" Duo squeaked. "I said are you staying or are you going? If you're going then you'd better hurry, we have to get over to..." 

"Yeah I know, I heard you the first time...geez. Let's get going." 

* * * * * 

Quatre stood fidgeting while waiting for the space shuttle to land. He nearly jumped through the roof when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Quatre..." He looked up at the green-eyed pilot. Trowa lowered his hand and took Quatre's, a small smile on his face. The golden boy, HIS golden boy returned the smile. Trowa always believed he looked like an angel when he did so. "Hmm?" 

"They're here." Trowa nodded at the two newcomers. Quatre blushed. He turned, but kept a hold of his hand, if he let go, he was afraid he might topple over. Quatre blinked. Heero wasn't wearing his usual green tank top and spandex shorts and... Duo wasn't wearing his usual priest's smock. Duo gave an impish grin. "We got caught in the rain..." Heero snorted. "No thanks to you." 

"How was I supposed to know!? Geez, blame a guy for tryin'." Heero rolled his eyes. Quatre tried to hide a grin. *Those two...* A huge growl interrupted his thoughts. Duo smiled sheepishly, "I guess I need to eat... since Heero has no manners and didn't offer me..." 

"You ate everything on the plane, including all of my food, so you can stick that 'no manners' crap up your ass." Duo's jaw dropped. "I did not!" Heero shook his head and sighed. "Oh, so the announcement: 'Due to circumstances above our control, all in-flight meals have been cancelled' doesn't mean anything to you? Or were you too busy feeding your face?" 

"I'm a growin' boy. I need my energy!" 

"That's the problem, you have TOO much energy." 

"Maybe you should continue this later." Trowa interrupted. Quatre giggled. Sure it was annoying, but he hadn't realized how funny their trivial fights were. It was gonna be great with them all together again... 

* * * * * 

"Heero, you'll never believe this!" Duo rambled. It was a long 5-hour drive back and for the past two, Duo had constantly pestered Heero. Trowa and Quatre just watched as Heero just sat there, arms crossed, eyes closed, allowing this baka to practically talk his ear off and pull his arm out of socket. "I was talkin' to Hilde just the other day, it was great. She's been keeping up the stock for me and we now have enough parts to build over five Wing Zero's! I'm gonna build me one and then finally beat the pants off-a you!" Heero sighed, would he ever shut up? The little voice in the back of his head told him not to count on it. "So, do you accept my challenge, Heero? It'll be fun... no rule, free-for-all..." Duo was clinging on his arm. Heero opened his eyes and turned to face the Shinigami pilot. He had the greatest urge to punch him then and there and he knew it had to be evident on his face because he could sense Trowa and Quatre tense. "You beating me is about as likely as you ever shutting the hell up." Trowa struggled to refrain from laughing and Quatre's eyes widened. Duo frowned. "Whada ya mean!? I could beat you!" Trowa laughed harder now, he couldn't seem to help it. "I could!" His brow deepened. "We~ell, if you think your sooooo tough, I change my bet. I bet I can beat you in-in-uh, hand-to-hand combat!" The car went silent. Heero stared at him and broke the silence by laughing himself. The same maniac like laugh he used after he had killed someone or had a very successful mission. Duo gulped. He knew he was in for it now. He was doomed... 

Duo had considerably quieted the rest of the way. Which left the other 3 to sigh a breath of relief. Heero had accepted the challenge and they all knew that Duo was in for the beating of his life. Heero had never lost. Especially since it was a fight against Duo. True, Duo was strong. They all knew that, but when it came to combat... yikes. Duo had never won a fight against Heero, and the chances of him doing it now seemed slim to none. They pulled into the Winner's Estate. Duo peeped out the window, on the one side was a pretty steep hill. *There's my chance...* the car stopped. They stepped out stretching. "That was one helluva ride, doncha think so Hee-kun?" Duo put his arm around his shoulders. Heero's eyebrow quirked at his tone, he turned to look at him cautiously. "I will beat you." Came a whispered hiss. Duo pushed Heero down the hill, Heero grabbed a hold of him and they tumbled down the hill, limbs flailing. They reached the bottom with a huge thud. Heero pinned him down. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Duo shook free. He turned and gave him a blow to the stomach. "Our bet, remember? There were no rules..." Duo tackled him straddling Heero trying to place hard blows to his face. Heero knew this scenario all to well. Heero grabbed his wrists tightly. Duo let out a painful yelp. He was thrown off one moment, then Heero was on top of him the next. He placed several hard blows to his face, one hitting him squarely on the nose. "WAH! HEERO! MY NOSE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!!" 

"Do you realize how childish you are being? Just listen to yourself! This obviously is not about some stupid bet. Is it!?" Duo bit his lip. He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about! I have to beat you... I have to win... I can't be weak... I can't be because... because..." Tears ran Duo's face. He began to shake and tried to push him away. Heero released his hold on him, and swiped the bangs out of his face. Duo turned away from him, stumbling as he stood. "Duo you aren't wea..." 

"Just stay away, Heero. You don't understand..." The world swirled around him, and he couldn't walk straight. Maybe, Heero was right. He was being childish. He wanted so much for Heero to not see him as weak as he felt. God, he loved him. But Heero hates weakness... and he was weak, so Heero could never love him. But Heero had kissed him... he shook his head. That didn't mean a damn thing. He didn't love him... he never could. He knew that. He was too weak. 

Heero walked over to him, he pushed away. That didn't surprise him. Duo struggled until the darkness came and Heero pick the boy up into his arms. He began his long climb back to the top. Quatre gasped when he saw them. "Quatre, when we get to the house, just get me the best first aid kit you have and leave him to me." He nodded absently. "What as that all about?" Trowa looked at Heero questioningly. "He said it was the bet. But I don't believe that." 

"Neither do I..." Quatre whispered. 

* * * * * 

Duo awoke, grimacing in pain. His face, wrists and stomach hurt like crazy and the world still spun around him. He felt two fingers brush across his face and then felt his hands being lifted and something was being rubbed there too. He began to cry out, "Heero? ...HEERO?! SOMEONE? HEE~RO!" 

"I'm right here Duo." He opened his eyes, blinking furiously. Heero was seated beside him searching through a med kit. "You'll be fine. You have some severe bruises. Yes, I broke your nose, but I set it back for you." Duo pouted. "Is it straight?" Heero sighed. "Do you want me to set it for you again?" Duo nodded. 

* * * * * 

Quatre jumped when he heard screams coming from the closed doors. He cringed, what could Heero be doing that would be so painful? Heero slipped out the door just as a vase flew past his head and crashed on the floor. "What did you do!?" Heero slammed the door shut. "He told me to reset his nose..." Quatre groaned, "Duo..." 

* * * * 

Duo finally came out of the dark hole he had been hiding in and joined the other pilots. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were in the midst of a discussion when they turned, Quatre's jaw dropped. "I look like hell warmed over, don't I?" Quatre nodded hesitantly. "K'so!" Duo groaned and then took the only sit left that was by Heero. He plopped down on the empty love seat cushion, propping his feet up on Heero's lap. Heero glared at him. "Do I look like a recliner to you?" Duo flashed him one of his specialty cheeky grins, wincing slightly from his broken nose. "No, but you'll do... So, whacha been talkin 'bout?" 

"We've been planning what to do on Relena. We're just now waiting for Wufei to..." 

"Waiting for me to what?" Quatre nearly fell out of his chair. Wufei smirked then his eyes began to twinkle. "What happened to Maxwell?" 

"Let's just say he fought a battle he had lost before it even started." Trowa said quietly. Wufei cocked an eyebrow, "You just had to challenge Yuy, didn't you?" Duo blew him a raspberry. Quatre cleared his throated and all attention was turned to him. "Now Duo, you're not gonna like this but our whole plan is for you to pretend to..." Duo grew uneasy, "Ho boy, now what?" 

"Well, you're gonna pretend to be umm...er...Heero's...uh..." 

"Heero's what? Come on spill it!" 

"His wife." 

Duo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What the chikusho! Are you serious!? And daze ka may I ask?" He looked expectantly at the other pilots. "If Relena thinks he's married then..." "Then she'll do everything in her power to try to get him a divorce." Wufei chuckled. "That's why we picked you to do it instead of some hired girl. We know you can pull this off. Besides, since you'd be his supposed wife an all you can do all kinds of embarrassing things to him. You know, be publicly affectionate... call him dear... whatever you can think of. You could think of this as a way of getting back at Heero sort of." Duo thought about this, a smile curving his lips. "Yeah sure, why not?" Heero groaned. Duo plopped into Heero's lap. "What's the matter Hee-chan? Don't you love your lawfully married wife?" He gave him the Glare of Doom(tm) before promptly pushing him onto the floor. "Nothing's wrong 'Duo-chan'...just yameru. Your not my *wife* yet." Wufei's snickers grew louder. "HEY! Wait I need a name!" 

"How about pain-in-the-ass?" Heero mumbled. Duo ignored him. "Well, I don't think I can use *my* name, so what's my name gonna be?" They thought hard on this. Duo stood in the middle while the others contemplated the proper name for him. Just when Duo was starting to feel uncomfortable under their gazes, Heero broke the silence. "I have one." Duo went rigid and turned to face him. "How about... Kalista?" Duo thought about this. He looked to the other three for input, but all he got was shrugs. Finally he beamed a big smile. "Sure. Kalista Yuy it is! But, I was wondering something..." 

"Nani?" All asked. 

"Could we just shorten it to Kally?" 

They sweatdropped. "Uh, sure Duo whatever you want..." They gave each other doubtful glances then Quatre added, "I'll get you some of my sisters' things, all right?" Duo nodded. "Sugoi!!!" Once again, they sweatdropped at the Shinigami pilot.

* * * * * 

Heero grumbled all the way to the jewelry shop. Quatre and Duo had both agreed that they should go and get wedding rings. Quatre gave them his credit card, and a device that had a virtual note to tell the jeweler that they were allowed to use it. Duo had protested, but Quatre shooed them off with a smile, "I don't want you to have to worry about the price. Besides, I can afford it." He had told them warmly. Not too long after that, and after they managed to get Heero out of the door, they were in the shop with Duo's face plastered into the display cases. "May I help you, Miss?" The store clerk asked grumpily. /Not another poor bum.../ Duo just smiled, "Uh, yes we are here on behalf of Quatre Raberba Winner." The clerk sighed, "Sure you are..." 

"Would you like some proof?" The clerk eyed him amusingly. "Fine, then. Here." He pulled out the device Quatre had given him and pressed the red button. A small hole opened up and a holographic image of Quatre appeared. "Greetings, this is Quatre Raberba Winner. I have given permission for my friends on my behalf of the Winner's to use my credit card at your fine store. I hold here photographs of them for visual confirmation. Any others besides these two are to be arrested immediately. If any problems arise, contact me, but please allow them to use my credits. Thank you my friend.[1]" It then immediately shut off. Duo looked up and grinned. "So can we begin?" 

* * * * * 

"WE'RE BAAAAACCCCCK!!!!" Duo slammed the door behind them. Heero immediately went else where, probably behind his laptop, while Duo showed off the new rings. "HEERO! MATTE! COME BACK!" The three-gundam pilots covered their ears at the loud mouth. They waited and waited. "HEERO! I SAID-" 

"I heard what you said." He said quietly. Duo felt like his heart had jumped out of his chest. "K'so Heero! Don't scare me like that!" Heero just shrugged. "Well, anyway here's your ring." He handed him a small gray ring box. Heero turned it over in his hand, eyeing it questioningly. "Open it." He lifted the top and it revealed a shiny gold wedding band. "Well, put it on!" Before he had the chance, Duo pulled it out, and slipped it on Heero's finger. He smiled up at him in satisfaction. Heero just sighed, he hoped to god that this didn't have to last long. "All right now all we need to do is get Duo his clothes. So come with me so you can try these on." Quatre motioned for him to follow him. Duo backed away, "Uh, do I have to wear THAT?" Heero grabbed his arm as he tried to make his escape. "You agreed to." He hung his head, "Yeah I know. I thought maybe I could get out of wearin' the dresses." Heero's hard push told him otherwise. "All right let's get this over with..." 

* * * * * 

"Are we ready?" All nodded hesitantly. Duo fidgeted in his dress, "I still can't get used to these dresses! How can girls wear these?" 

"Come along Mrs. Yuy, we need to get going." He nodded his head while the airport attendant took his bags. "Where's Heero?" 

"Right here, Kally." Duo smirked, "Oh so you remembered my name? How sweet!" Heero rolled his eyes. "Forgetting something?" Duo looked at him funny. "I don't think so..." His eyes grew big as Heero grab his hand and placed the ring, he had bought a couple of days ago, on his finger. "Oh, Heero...thank you!" Duo said excitedly, wrapping his arms around his neck, taking him in a tight embrace. Heero hugged him back. /I swear sometimes his happy demeanor is just contagious./ He nuzzled his nose into Duo's long chestnut hair, breathing in his scent. /God, he smells good! / "Um, Heero... Duo, we have to go now." The petite blonde said. The two blushed; well Heero would have if he hadn't been Heero of course. Heero straightened up and took Duo's hand in his. "Let's go Kally-chan." "All right Hee-chan, right behind you." Duo winked at Quatre flashing him a big grin. Heero picked up their carry-on bags and they boarded the plane. "Here are your seats, Mr. And Mrs. Yuy. Enjoy your flight." 

"Thank you very much!" Duo chimed cheerily. "So Heero dear..." He said loudly until the stewardess was out of earshot. "How exactly are we gonna do this?" Heero had his usual 'deep-in-thought' look. "I'm not exactly sure. Quatre never actually discussed this with us, did he?" Duo shook his head. Heero sighed and picked up a small phone-like device. "Quatre?" 

"Quatre here. What is it?" 

"Just how exactly are we going to pull this off? I mean, come on Relena is dense, but I think she could recognize Duo even if he is in a dress. How are we going to explain how everyone is here, but Duo?" 

"Easy, he's on a mission." Heero quirked an eyebrow at Duo, who just shrugged in returned. He hung up. "Ok, I guess that answers that question..." 

"Would you like your in-flight meals now?" Duo's eyes twinkled. "What would you recommend?" She smiled, "We have a wonderful steak dinner or chicken and rice." 

"What are you gonna have dear?" Heero flashed him a smug look, before turning to the stewardess. "The chicken and rice would be fine. Kally, what would you like?" 

"Oh I'll be spontaneous, I'll try your wonderful steak dinner!" She smiled, "All right, I'll return shortly with your meals." Duo kept the smile until she left again. "Geesh, you would think she was spying on us!"[2] He slumped in his chair. "What do you expect? This is Relena's plane you know." Heero said matter-of-factly. 

* * * * * 

A few hours later they landed, Relena beaming brightly as Heero exited the plane. "I'm so glad to see you Hee...ro?" Her eyes lost their usually psychotic glimmer, as she saw a woman, a tad shorter than Heero, exit the plane and latch her arm on Heero's. /No...It can't be! It's just a new gundam pilot...yeah, she's just a new gundam pilot! It's only been maybe a year!!!/ She gave a faint smile, "Who's your new friend Heero? Is she a new gundam pilot?" She looked around and saw all but Duo. Her brow deepened, "And where's Duo? I thought he was coming as well." Quatre just smiled, "He said he was very sorry, but just last night he was called off on a mission for the Preventers. He said he'd skip it but we told him maybe if he finished it early he could join us later." Relena gave a faint nod and turned her attention back to the *real* Duo. "And her?" Duo flashed her a big grin. "I can believe we haven't met yet! I'm Kalista. Kalista Yuy, but all my friends call me Kally. Nice to met you. And you are?" 

"Relena. Relena Peacecraft." She shook her hand politely. "Are you Heero's sister?" Duo giggled, he was already beginning to enjoy this. "No, silly. Didn't he tell you? I'm his wife! We got married maybe about a year ago. That's funny but he never seem to mention you before..." Relena looked as if she could burst into tears. "What's wrong Relena?" Duo asked knowingly. "Oh, nothing Kally, I guess it just tears of joy for you two. Um, Pagan let's get going." She turned away and left quickly, and just as she was out of earshot the five pilots began to laugh hysterically. Quatre waved a finger at Duo, "Now, that wasn't very nice." He said between giggles. Duo just shrugged, "Naw, she'll get over it. Besides that was one the best times of my life and You, Quatre Raberba Winner are NOT going to spoil it!" he teased. Heero spotted Relena coming back to check on them, he bit his lip, then after a quick glance in Relena's direction he pulled Duo close and gave him a long passionate kiss that stole his breath away, the pilot's gasped at the unexpected action then immediately understood when they heard loud sobbing coming from far away. They turned to see Relena running away, tears flying. "Now," Quatre said blushing furiously, "that wasn't very nice." Heero smirked slightly, "I thought it was." He said staring into Duo's violet eyes. Duo smiled and his eyes fell to the ground, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Finally he lifted his head and smiled brightly. "No fair, you beat me again..." Duo playfully pouted. "Well, you have quite a long time to try to beat me back." Heero said smugly. Duo chuckled. "Yeah, I guess your right." A more composed Relena appeared, the tears she had shed were still evident from her red, puffy eyes. "Well, let's go." She went to take Heero arm, but his glare told her otherwise. He bent down to Relena's ear and whispered, "I'm married Relena. So you can just stop this possessive bullshit right now. You so much as even hurt my Kally and I swear to all things whether they happen to be holy or not that I will kill you." Relena's face paled and she gave a slight nod. Heero turned back to the other pilots who were giving him questioning looks. He shrugged. "Oh, my dear, dear Hee-chan! What did you say that would frighten that poor girl so?" 

"Probably nothing you wouldn't have said... Just do me a favor and let me know if anything comes up between you and her that you don't think you can handle, I'm not saying that you can't do this, but please promise me Duo." He whispered in his ear. He let out a panic gasp, Heero gave him a glare and he quickly flashed a specialty grin. "Sure." An evil idea hit Duo and he whispered, "But don'cha think that it could wait until later?" All eyes widened and Heero's jaw set./ You haven't won yet Duo...I won't let you get away with this so easily.../ So Heero just smiled back and replied, "Well perhaps, but I think it was your idea in the first place." Duo's jaw dropped, /This isn't over Heero...you can't beat me at my own game./ So once again he was smiling. "I see how you are..." A small cough was heard and Quatre smiled, "Um, guys..." 

"HOW DISHONORABLE! IF WE ARE TO STAY WITH THIS...THIS...ONNA! AT LEAST WE COULD GET TO HER PLACE FIRST!!!" 

* * * * * 

Relena seemed more out of it then usual, and Duo loved when ever he would tossle Heero's hair or call him 'dear' not only would Relena turn green with envy, but Heero would get a look of shock, annoyance, and forbearance that was just priceless. Though it was all just a practical joke on Relena, Quatre got a funny feeling that it was turning out to be a lot more than that. It was only the first day there and they were already at each other's throats. Well, at least him and Trowa weren't having any problems. And even though they had all gotten separate rooms, Trowa didn't seem to mind when Quatre moved into his and Heero was more than slightly annoyed when Duo moved into his. "Now, now Heero-chan, is that anyway to treat your wife?" Duo would tease. So, Heero gave up altogether. But, for Duo this was a wonderful release! He could do everything he had always wanted to do to Heero that he couldn't have before. But, Duo hurt inside that Heero was always indifferent to him and only seemed to be affectionate only when it might blow their cover. Duo had to suppress his tears. Why was he so damn weak? He was Shinigami for Christ's sake! Finally he had to get away so, he politely excused himself and went out on a shopping trip. That had always cheered him up before, but it didn't seem to work this time. His heart was too heavy... 

While he was dazedly window-shopping he never noticed Relena approach him. "Kally?" No response. "Kally?" Duo nearly jumped. "H-hai?" He turned to see Relena and almost scowled. She flashed him a grin. "I thought you might like some company." He shrugged. Besides, all the other girls seemed to like her so he might as well play along as well. "What's bothering you?" He didn't answer. He couldn't believe of all people, that he would probably end up spilling his heart out too, would be one that was making his life so miserable. Her and some sulky, cold-hearted, kisama named Heero, which he loved more than life itself. "It's about Heero, isn't it?" His eyes widened, unknowing what to say. What in the hell could he say to her? So, he remained silent. "You know, he's just not good at expressing himself. Maybe all you need to do is express yourself to him. Maybe instead of waiting for him to open up to you, you should go after him..." The psychotic gleam was back in her eyes. /Yeah sure... and then turn into a stalking bitch like you.../ he thought wearily. "Why are you telling me this? I know that you love Heero. It's very obvious. Maybe he should have married you instead." And as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, he immediately regretted it. He could hear her sigh dreamily. "Yeah, well to tell you the truth I know he doesn't love you. But, I do know who he THINKS he loves..." Duo gasped suddenly then quirked an eyebrow at her quizzically. "Yeah? Who?" Her face sagged, "That dumb ass Duo Maxwell is who! Can you believe it? I was after him one day like I usually am and he went up to me, and quite frankly I thought he was going to kiss me, but you know what he did?" Duo gave a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. "What?" 

"He got up in my face and said, 'Listen here bitch! I have no idea why you think I would ever love you but I don't! And you know what I'll even let you in on a little secret...I LOVE DUO!' I know that he was just trying to protect me, he has to somewhere deep down love me. Why else would he have saved me and..." Duo felt his heart skip a beat. /Heero actually screamed in her face his love for me?!?! Wait I can't seem excited...pull yourself together Maxwell!/ So, his beautiful act began... 

"How could you say that about my Heero-chan! He is not gay! And he loves me very much! I hope Duo does get off that mission early so I can strangle that little longhaired freak! Well, he'll just have to learn that there is only one Mrs. Yuy around here and that would be ME!" 

Relena smiled evilly. /Now, I'll prove that it's really Duo and not a girl./ She thought. /I know for a fact that the REAL Duo would want to hurry home to get back to his precious Heero and any normal girl would be absolutely appalled that I would say such a thing!/ But to her horror, it wasn't Duo. {wink, wink} Kalista looked as if she were about to explode! Relena looked at the screaming woman in horror. She was ranting and raving about how 'her Heero loved her and that he wasn't gay and how could she say such a thing!' But she did love the part however about strangling Duo. That she could live with. That American pilot had caused her enough problems in the past. Relena realized very quickly that she liked this woman very much. /No wonder Heero married her... she must remind him of me!/ 

* * * * * 

They door burst open and Duo came running through the door like a mad man. Before any of the pilots could say anything, they immediately understood. Relena came charging through the door yelling, "KALLY! COME BACK, YOU DIDN'T LET ME GET YOU THAT DRESS! WHERE'D YOU GO KALLY? WE WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN SHOPPING, WEREN'T WE?" she put her hands on her hips defiantly, and let out a huff. "Well, I guess next time then." She smiled brightly, "Yes, we'll have to do it next time!" They just eyed her cautiously, like they would a rabid animal, until she disappeared around the corner. Wufei continued polishing his dueling swords while he muttered, "Now, *that's* injustice."[3] Trowa and Quatre eyed him then giggled. He just glared. "Well, you heard her...even if it is Maxwell, he doesn't deserve THAT. Besides, Yuy wasn't even here to get squealed in the ear like we were." They continued to laugh even when Duo had quietly slipped into the room. "Is she gone?" he whispered. They continued to laugh while nodding their heads vigorously. He let out a breath of relief. "What was that all about anyway?" 

"I went out window-shopping, ya know like I usually do. When all of a sudden here she comes, demanding me to tell her what was wrong, and that I should after Heero, and this and this and that." He sighed in despair. "I even had to diss myself to get her off the topic of Heero!" Wufei grumbled more about injustice. "While I'm on the topic, where is Heero anyway?" 

"Umm, I think he's in his room." Duo rolled his eyes, "Shoulda figured..." His words were cut short when he heard Relena coming their way. "Gotta jet!" He then disappeared, just as she entered the room. "Is Kally in here? I could have sworn I heard her voice coming from here." Quatre shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss Relena I haven't seen her." She pouted and said in a whiny voice that made them cringe, "Oh, I really need to talk to her! She's become one of my new best friends!!! She even knows scum when she sees it, you should have heard what she said about Duo!" She smiled psychotically. "Well, I'll see you later." She bounced out of the room, missing the big sighs of relief coming from the three pilots. 

* * * * * 

Duo quickly closed the door to their room, giving silent curses. He glanced around the room, half-expecting to see Heero in front of his laptop, but instead he was nowhere to be seen. He gave an exasperated sound, "Just when ya need to talk to the guy, he's never around!" That's when he noticed the sound of running water coming from the large bathroom adjacent to their room. So, he just sat on the bed and waited for him to finish. 

Heero came out minutes later with dampened hair and only a towel wrapped around his waist. Duo blushed and turned away. "Umm...ah...I needed to talk to you, when your done of course." Heero just snorted and sat in a chair, not even bothering to get dressed, "What's wrong?" Duo's jaw dropped then shut again. Heero sighed in annoyance and cocked his head to the side. "Well?" 

"Um, I just wanted to know why you never told me..." Heero gave him a questioning look. "Never told you what?" Duo bit his lip nervously, "Relena followed me shopping today and was telling things and she mentioned some things about you..." Heero shifted uneasily in his chair. "What things?" His eyes narrowed. Duo paled, "She uh...said that you uh...yelled in her face that you didn't love her, that you uh...well..." 

"Yeah, and...?" 

"She said that you loved me." Duo squeaked out. He noticed the startled look on Heero's face and immediately was sorry he had said it. "Gomen Heero! I knew I should have kept quiet and now you hate me right? So, please don't hurt me, I'm really sorry I ever thought..." He was running toward the door wanting to get as far away as possible, but instead a hand grabbing his arm stopped him. "EEP!!" He was turned to face a pair of blazing cobalt eyes. "H-Heero?" 

"She didn't lie..." Duo almost fainted. Was this for real? "N-nani?!" 

"Everything she told you was true," he whispered. "I did tell her those things. Does it bother you THAT much?" Duo's eyes began to shimmer with tears and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, burying his head in the crook of his neck. "Of course that wouldn't bother me. I love you too much." 

Heero slunk his arms around his waist pulling him closer against his body, feeling Duo's lithe body against his own. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Duo choked out nervously. "Baka. I didn't think you were that dense!" he chuckled softly. "You came to the shack and I kissed you. When you turned Wing Zero Quatre Crazy(tm) challenging me to a duel, I wouldn't let anyone touch you but me... except you threw that vase at me." He gave him a sharp glance. "And then at the airport I kissed you again, what does a guy have to do to get it through your head?" Duo blushed sheepishly. "Well, you'd probably have to... Mmph!" He was abruptly cut off by Heero's devouring mouth. 

The door slowly opened to have Relena peep in, "Oi Heero, I- Oh god I'm-I'm so sorry!" She swiftly closed the door shut and leaned against the wall. Slowly shrinking down to the floor, she buried her face in her knees and wept. Heero was supposed to be hers! Not some... girl he probably met when he went to a bar with Maxwell! Her life dream of bearing Heero's son shattered before her very eyes and it hurt so badly. Now she had to watch some other girl carry out her dream. Life wasn't fair! She was Relena Peacecraft! This was not happening to her! 

"Miss. Relena are you all right?" came a soft yet deep voice. She looked up to see Quatre and Trowa staring worriedly at her, well at least Quatre was anyway. Trowa had his arms wrapped possessively around his waist. She bawled some more, everyone was happily coupled with someone but her! The two pilots looked at each other and shrugged, figuring they were better off *not* knowing. 

She waited until she was certain the two pilots were gone before standing up and walking determinedly down the hall. "Kalista, I thought we were friends but now I realize that you are just an obstacle. And I shall remove ALL obstacles..." 

*To Be Continued...* 

[1]- I have no idea where that came from, I think I had Star Trek or something in my head, it was corny, but it'll do... 

[2]- This time I was probably thinking along the lines of James Bond, and probably the same for [1] too. Hey, what can I say? She's stalker. 

[3]- Giggles, I never thought I'd ever agree with Justice-boy!

********


	2. Part 2

Standard Disclaimers as always apply, only GW I own are the models I have bought and put together and plushies that I have made.And the mangas I own.

Other Disclaimers: This is my first fic. I own nothing but the story, so there. I use flames to make smores, so if you send them they'll be used to make more yummy smores. There IS a little cross-dressing in this, but all in good taste. This is a yaoi fic and it'slemony in the beginning of this part, so if you don't approve of this, please don't read. Enjoy!! Oh, this IS a Relena bashing fic, so if you like Relena you might not like this fic... 

Warning: Charas most likely OOC 

* * *

The One

By: Chibi Megami

* * *

[PART 2]

Heero was the first to break away from the passionate kiss that Relena had just so beautifully interrupted. He growled at the thought of the interruption. Duo wagged a finger at Heero in a mock mad like manner. "Now, don't you start that Heero Yuy, no way are you going to ruin this since I've finally realized what I can have….. Please let me……." Duo whispered in a lust-filled voice. Now it was Heero's turn to smirk, "I thought you were suppose to be the 'wife'." A smile tugged at Duo's lips. "I thought I was only 'pretending'…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero's whole being buzzed as Duo slowly moved inside of him. "Duo... what are you doing to me?" Heero's words trailed off into nonsense as he pulled his knee closer to his chest. 

Duo smiled as he pressed himself against Heero's back and planted his mouth on the back of Heero's neck. He was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure as he ran his nails up and down the back of the leg Heero had pulled up. Heero shuddered violently against him as his mouth found it's way to a point just behind Heero's ear. "I love you." Duo flicked out his tongue and captured the sensitive flesh between his lips as he reached around and grasped Heero's shaft with his hand. 

Heero was gulping air now as Duo moved more insistently behind him. He could feel Duo's breath quickening against his cheek as Duo pushed him closer to release with each thrust. Between that and Duo's mouth and hand, Heero lost track of everything. 

Duo closed his eyes and listened as Heero spoke his name over and over. The passion with which that single word was spoken... his name... it pulled him in... and he lost control. "Heero! Ohhhhholysweetfrigginmotherofgodiloveyou!" 

Heero was well into his own nonsensical mutterings as he covered Duo's hand and the bed sheets with his essence. So intense was his release that he felt as though his belly might very well implode. Every time Duo would push into him, another stream of thick fluid was forced from his shaft. He thought it would never end... and that was just fine with him. 

Duo's movements slowed and eventually stopped. 

Heero reached down and pulled Duo's semen soaked hand from his shaft and intertwined their fingers, pulling their coupled hands to his chest. He really couldn't care less about the mess right now... all he cared about was Duo. 

"Heero..." Duo croaked "... that was... mmmmm" Duo began pulling himself from the confines of Heero's body. 

Heero hastily untangled their fingers and reached back, pulling Duo into him again. "Yes... it was. Stay... for... a while." 

Duo placed his lips against Heero's ear. "I could stay like this forever." Duo's lips curled into a smile. "I take it you enjoyed it?" He could feel Heero nod his head.

Duo's smile grew, and he kissed the back of Heero's neck again, before slowly pulling out of Heero. Heero let out a grunt of protest, but almost immediately fell to the bed exhausted, along with Duo beside him.Duo cuddled the already softly snoring Japanese boy closer, placing a kiss on the top of his head."I love you Hee-koi." Duo whispered, beginning to fall into the unconscious world of sleep.

"Ai shiteru….. Duo." Came the sleepy reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero awoke the following morning, sitting up in bed, Duo having disappeared.He closed his eyes and stretched cat-like, before he gasped, eyes widening and he winced at the twinge of pain that arose from that action.He mumbled muttered curses as he somewhat walked to the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo was in the midst of flipping several pancakes when he noticed Heero walk in awkwardly.Worry shown on his face, Heero noticed this and waved him off.Duo reluctantly nodded, continuing to flip the pancakes.Relena saw this exchange and as always misinterpreted it.A frown crossed her features before she "accidentally" bumped into Duo, causing him to slap his hand down on the hot pan.

"SHIMATTA!!!!" Duo jumped back clutching his burnt hand.

"Oh I'm SOOOOO sorry, Kally-kun.I should have been more careful."Relena tried to put on a sorry face, but it only turn out more like a smirk.

"You go ahead and take care of your hand, I'll flip for you." Quatre offered.Duo nodded and walked off toward the first aid kit, after receiving some ice from Trowa.

Heero was fuming, he ran up to Relena, and glared her down."What do you think you're trying to do?"

Relena blinked innocently, "What do you mean?It was only an accident." Sarcasm was dripping off of her _every _word.

"I've already warned you.Leave.My.Kally.Alone.Got it?"

Relena nodded, but it was obvious that she still had other intensions.Sick of the whole situation, Heero strode out of the room after Duo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo whimpered as Heero tended the burned hand."Stupid bitch……Never shoulda trusted her…… Never shoulda…"Duo raised a finger and placed it on Heero's lips.

"She's not worth it, Heero.I'll be ok.Its just a burn."

"Just a burn?What will she do to you next, huh?_Accidentally_ stab you?_Accidentally_……" Heero gritted his teeth."K'so, shoulda seen it coming."

"HEERO!"

Heero stopped to look up at him.

"She's not worth it.I can take care of myself.I'll be more careful around her now…."

"What if that's not enough?" 

Duo remained silent.Heero snorted and continued to wrap the wounded hand.

"I have you and the others, right?" Duo stated quietly.Heero blinked up at him, "Of course."

"Then I'll be all right."

Heero smiled briefly, taking Duo in a brief hug."What would I do if I didn't have you to smack sense into me?"

Duo smirked, "Oh I dunno…… Self-destruct?"

"That's not funny."

Duo put up his good hand in defense. "Oi! Oi! Don't hurt me! I only have one hand left and nothing on you!"

Heero frowned. "Nothing on me, eh?Then how come I can't sit still anymore?"

Duo blushed. "Erm…… Oops?So I didn't have any lube, so shoot me. Er… On second thought, I take that back.DON'T shoot me."

Heero smirked and shook his head, "Baka…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena frowned at the retreating form of Heero."Kally, you will not win next time.I shall be the victor.I am Relena Peacecraft.I SHALL have Heero, if it's the last thing I do!"She spoke aloud, laughing insanely.She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room leaving the other three pilots in dismay.

They all looked at each other before coming to the same conclusion."We gotta do something!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All six people sat together in the living room area in silence.The only movement was the turning of pages and the constant shifting Heero made in his seat.Duo looked up from his manga to see him shifting and blushed, hiding behind his manga again to only peep out and glance up at him again.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and as nonchalantly as possible he went over and plopped himself on Heero's lap receiving a surprised, "OOF!" from the Wing pilot."You're very obvious."Duo whispered."Are you _sure_ you're all right?"Heero merely nodded.

Quatre looked up at the two and smiled.'_They're so sweet together._'He lightly nudged Trowa who looked over and nodded.Relena glowered at the cuddling couple.Duo gently lifted himself from Heero's lap and went upstairs.Relena left not too long after him.Heero glared, something was up.He almost got up to go after Duo when Quatre shook his head."You can't always go and save him, Heero."Heero grunted but relented, besides it hurt to get up anyway…. (Author:^_^;;;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kally!Wait up!"

Duo had just reached the top of the stairs when he stiffened at the sound of _her_ approaching him from behind.He slowly turned around forcing a grin on his face, "Hey Relena, how's it going?"

"Things are rapidly looking up for me!" She smirked."I really wanted to apologize to you for what happen earlier…. I feel terrible.Can you ever forgive me?"She once again put on her most pitiful face.

Duo inwardly sighed, "It's fine, I'm ok now.It's just a burn, it'll heal."He smiled reassuringly.'_When is she gonna leave?!?!?!_'His mind screamed.After a few moments of silence Duo had enough and began to leave again.

"Oh and Kally one last thing…."She approached him rather closely.He stiffened as he felt her breath on the back of his neck.

"Nani?"

"Have a nice trip." She said with a deadly tone.

"?"

And before he could blink, she hurdled him down the flights stairs where he landed with a sickening thud at the bottom.

When she saw no movements from Kally she smiled in satisfaction.

"Ninmu Kanyrou.Obstacle removed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearing mid-evening and no signs of Duo.Heero seriously began to worry, almost as much as Quatre.Finally they decided to split up and look for him.Yeah, he could look after himself, but he would have shown himself by now.It had been _hours_.

Heero headed toward the stairs to search the upper floors when he discovered the sprawled, motionless body at the bottom. 

His heart stopped.He couldn't move… he couldn't speak… he couldn't seem to do anything.

'_Duo…_'

"Heero… what's wrong? Oh my god… SOMEBODY HELP!"

This shock seemed to wear off as soon as Quatre appeared and began screaming for help.He quickly made his way over to Duo and checked for a pulse.

He bit his lip and waited.

A pulse.Slow and shaky, but thankfully present.

"Is anything broken?Any serious injuries?"Quatre stammered he was in tears."Its my fault…. Its all my fault…."

Heero checked for injuries before carefully lifting him and carrying him to their room, while Trowa cradled the weeping Quatre.Wufei frowned and decided to go in search of the onna responsible.There was something wrong about this.They all knew it, and to give Maxwell the justice he deserved, he was gonna find out what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero watched over his unconscious angel, never falling asleep once.His mind swirled of ways to kill Relena.How he was going to do it, what he would do it with, when he would do it, anything and everything._Ways to kill Relena 101_.His delirious mind smirked at that.A soft knock fell upon the door.

"Heero?"

Heero merely glared at the door, as if doing so would either make whoever go away, or make the door open.Eventually the door cracked open and Quatre's face peered in.

"How is he?"

"No change."

"Heero maybe you should let one of us-"

"No."

"You need to sleep…"

"No."

"Heero, you're no use to him if you aren't rested.Get some sleep now and if anything happens we'll get you.I promise."

Heero studied the blonde before him.He wanted to stay with Duo.His longing gaze turned back to the sleeping form of his beloved Shinigami.

"You'll get me if he wakes up while I'm gone?"

Quatre nodded.Heero was in no mood to argue, he went to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh…?"Duo eyes began to flutter open."Ugh…. My head…."

"Duo?!?!Duo are you all right?!?!Go get Heero! Duo… Duo! You ok?"

Duo blinked several times trying to get his eyes to focus."Stop the train…. I wanna get off."

"This train we on don't make no stops.[1]"Everyone blinked and stared at the usually silent pilot.

"T-T-T-Trowa?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"WAH! Trowa! Next time you crack a joke…. Make sure I can laugh without about killing muhself!"Duo grinned, rubbing his aching head.

Trowa blushed slightly.Duo blinked and looked around confusedly.

"Where's Heero?"

Quatre smiled, "He's coming… we made him go and rest some.He was watching over you all night.It took **_a lot _**of convincing to get him away from you."

And as if on cue, Heero came through the door."Duo?!"

Duo immediately brightened, "Heero!"A full-fledged grin splayed across his face. 

"Are you all right?Anything wrong?"Heero Yuy looked like all to see just like a mother. 

"Hai, have a headache…… kinda sore and the room blurs every once in a while, but I believe I'm fine."Duo's grin remained, but it wasn't as bright.

"We'll be back later, see you two." Quatre smiled and winked before dragging Trowa away and closing the door.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Heero smiled slightly, as he caressed Duo's cheek.Duo purred."I told you, Duo.When you left I wanted to follow you but Quatre told me not to…. If I would have been there then…. Duo?"

Duo remained silent, his eyes focused somewhere past Heero's face."Just stay with me now, Heero. Please."He whispered quietly.

"Always.I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Then stay forever."

Heero nodded, "I promise.I'll never let Relena come near you again."

Duo studied Heero's face before smiling faintly. "Arigatou…." Then his eyes lids drifted shut and he went back to sleep.

'_Forever. I promise._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena bounced down stairs where she came face to face with Quatre and Trowa.

"Good afternoon, boys!" she beamed.

"Good Afternoon" Quatre replied, trying to be his usual polite self.

"Anything new?" She smiled.Her mission was complete.Heero was hers.

Quatre sighed, "Kally had an awful accident yesterday," he glanced up to see Relena's face before lowering his gaze again. "She was in pretty bad shape when we found her…"

Relena's heart leapt for joy.What next?News that there was no chance for her to ever wake up?She could only hope.

"She woke up just this morning, Heero's up with her now."

Relena scowled."Oh that's good to hear……"

"Something the matter, Miss. Relena?"

"No. Nothing at all."She then promptly left. "Time for Plan B."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei poked his head out around the corner. '_Just as I suspected.She's the cause of all of this.I must find out what this "Plan B" is…._'With this set in mind, he continued his spying on the Peacecraft Princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena rounded the corner and past Heero and Duo's room.Just seeing their room made her more determined.She walked down the hall, her steps full of purpose.She entered a secret passage and climb yet another flight of stairs to her private office.Her sat behind her desk and promptly picked up the phone.She dialed a number, held the receiver to her ear and patiently waited.

"They're here."Was all she said, before she hung up the phone.

*To Be Continued…*

[1] – Originally, I was going to have Duo ask to make the world/room stop spinning, but Barrett's line from FF7 "This train we on don't make no stops" kept creeping in my head, I HAD to use it!

~Bad, ne? *whimpers* My story is getting worse isn't it? *bawls*


	3. Part 3

Disclaimers:I'm sure you've read though this before, but just in case… I do not own Gundam Wing…. Though I DO own several GW models, magnas, cards, DVDs, and buttons.^_^

Notes:Thanks to all the kool ppl who reviewed and made me worry about the fact that I DIDN'T know where else this was going… ^_^;;; Hopefully, you'll all like this part as much as the others. Also for all those who put up with me at my site and anywhere else in the world in whatever way. Luvs to all! ^_^

OH! And, charas still prolly OOC, and I'm beginning to think about letting Duo stop his cross dressing… Haven't decided yet. We'll see.

Warning: Relena-Smacking ahead. Yes, Smacking. She's going to be royally bitch-slapped. *evil laughter ensues*

* * *

The One

By: Chibi Megami

* * *

[Part 3]

Relena hung up the phone with a satisfying click. Her eyes glimmered and she could visualize the look on ALL their faces when she, Relena Peacecraft, would have finally beaten them all. She swerved her chair around and peered out the window, closing her eyes she grinned. Heero would be HERS and no other. (Author: you would think she'd get a clue by NOW) Just as her daydreams were forming her chair was snapped around and she was nose to nose with Chang Wufei.

"Onna…" he hissed, his black onyx eyes narrowing to mere slits. 

"Why Wufei, whatever has gotten YOU flustered?"

"Don't even PLAY Miss. Innocent.YOU are the reason this has all happened! How do you think that by doing all this will win Yuy?! Huh?! Onna!"

She folded up her arms across her chest and pouted stubbornly. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Understand? UNDERSTAND! I'm beginning to throw away the theory that you just ACT dumb to get attention. You truly ARE! What will it take to convince you?!?! Huh?!"

Her pout grew, "You don't understa-"

*SMACK*

Wufei glared down at the now cowering Relena holding a hand to her crimson red face. "How dare you! I am Relena Peace-"

*SMACK*

"URASAI! NO ONE CARES! WHO. YOU. ARE!!! It doesn't matter!!!"

Tears streamed down her now semi-swollen face.

"You're not even worth the time." He snarled, before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, leading her out of the office. "I think we ALL have some matters to discuss."

***************

Relena visibly shrunk under the gaze of the three pilots.

"I want to talk to Heero."

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you." Trowa stated, indifference shown on his face. "So you'd better start talking to us."

She struggled in the ropes they bounded her by. "Let me go!"

"Fuck no! Do you think we're stupid?! Now you're going to tell us who you called! Who did you tell of our presence here?!?! TALK!" 

*SMACK*

She let out a blood-curdling shriek. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"TALK!"

"NOO!"

"TALK!"

"NOOO!"

*SMACK*

"DAMNIT! I SAID TALK!"

"NOOOO!"

*SMACK*

"NOOOOO!"

*SMACK*

"TALK DAMNIT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wufei raised his hand to hit her again, when a hand gently grabbed his out reached hand. He turned to face twinkling, violet eyes, "Allow me." Smirking slightly he nodded and Duo gently moved from Heero's supporting embrace. 

"Now Kally… You wouldn't hit your best friend now would you?"

Duo's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to the side, "You're right… I wouldn't…"

Relena sighed in relief.

"My best friends are behind me… You…"

Her eyes widened in terror.

"You aren't even worthy to be called a friend."

Scowling he reached back and punch her squarely in the face blood splattering, Relena's chair fell back with a loud thud, and Duo glared down at her.

"Stupid bitch." He spat.

Heero snickered, and Duo turned his now curious gaze onto his koi. 

"And what is so funny?"

"It's just…" Heero keeled over in laughter.

"I don't see ANYTHING funny about this!" He mock scowled.

"Duo, the last time you punched anyone like that…" Heero cackled.

"It was Heero, but that time you got hit back and you were the unconscious one." Trowa finished.

Duo blinked. "Honto?"

Heero nodded along with Trowa. Duo sweatdropped. "I'm glad you found that sooooooo funny." 

Heero slowly stood up, "Gomen…. Gomen….. I don't know why I thought of that…"

Duo's eyes twinkled, "Maybe we should try that again?"

Heero snorted, "Yeah, and then it would be YOUR luck Relena would wake up and see that and think that she had a even better chance than before."

Duo lowered his head and sighed, "I guess your right."

Heero shifted, "Besides, I'm still sore."

Duo keeled over slightly and began to shake. Heero grabbed a hold of him. "Duo? Duo, daijoubu?" 

"Now THAT…. IS FUNNY!" Duo cackled. Heero sweatdropped and let go of the laughing boy. Unsuspecting of the loss of support Duo toppled onto the floor.

"…Itai…"

All four snorted and chorused, "Baka."

***************

It was seven hours before she finally woke. She blinked wearily and scanned the room.

"Oh Relena…"

She looked up and saw Heero peering down at her.

"Heero, I knew you'd save me…"

Heero had his foot resting on the base of the still toppled over chair. "Hn. And what makes you believe THAT?" He pulled his foot down forcefully and her chair flew back up to its upright position.

"Uhhhhh… I feel woozie…"[1]

"Now, you'd better talk."

***************

Heero rubbed his aching temples, "Now, let me get this straight… you called who?"

Relena whimpered, "The Elites"[2]

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Damnit! I asked WHY!"

Heero glowered over her, hate seething from his every pore. He was about to demand an answer from her again when the house began to shake and explosion was heard from the other side of the house.

"What the fuck…?"

Eyes flew to Relena demanding answers.

"It must be them…. I don't know why they're doing all THIS!"

Heero's eyes flew around the room, from the source of the intrusion, to possible escape routes, and then his eyes rested upon Duo. Duo…. He was barely able to support himself in his current state. Though it hadn't been evident before, once Duo had awakened this morning it was discovered he had not only a severely sprained wrist but also his ankles had twisted something awful. Standing wasn't such an easy task anymore. He could do it… sure he could, but not for long periods of time. Mentally, Heero kicked himself in the ass. 

"So, what's the plan, Hee-chan?" Duo queried, after he watched him scan the room, millions of possible plans forming, none of them seeming good to the Wing Pilot.

Heero was immediately broken out of his reverie. He blinked at Duo disoriented. "Huh?"

"What's the plan, man?"

He shook his head slightly, scanning and rescanning the room, each time encountering the awaiting gazes of the other pilots.

"I… I…. I don't know."

Duo's and the others faces immediately scrunched up in thought. Loud thumps grew closer as The Elites approached.

"Why don't we just go through the foyer? We can jump out through the window and-"

"Don't you think I didn't think of that?" Heero snapped.

Quatre cowered away slightly, "But what other way do we have? The other ways would take too much time! And they're too risky!"

Heero growled in frustration, "I thought of all that! What about Duo? Huh? How's he suppose to get away? He's supposed to just watch us jump out and wait for The Elites to get him?"

"We could catch him…"

Heero goggled, "From a two and half story drop? That's ludicrous! You'd break your arms!"

"What if Duo was on one of our backs…"

"Dear lord Quatre! Its bad enough and risky enough of breaking something with our own weight, but when you double it?!"

Duo watched the fight break out between the two masterminds of the group. He inwardly sighed. Quatre only wanted to do the best reasonable way of escape and Heero was just being overly protective of him.

Heero tapped his foot impatiently, thinking and rerouting and reconfiguring every possible angle imaginable, and then some. 

"Fine. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre will go as mentioned earlier. I'm going to get Duo outta here."

"You're fucking crazy! What do you think you're doing Heero?!" Duo practically screamed in raged. He stomped his foot down in frustration only to keel over moaning in pain. Heero snorted, "Point proven."

"But where are we suppose to go after that? How will we find you guys?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But-!"

Voices were heard yelling commands it was dangerously close… too close for comfort.

"GO NOW!" Heero commanded.

The three wearily nodded and headed off, leaving Heero and Duo alone with Relena.

"H'ok… so what about her?" Duo pointed to Relena.

"Leave her." 

"Heero are you nuts?!"  
  


Heero sighed, "Look, she hired them right? She orders them right? What danger would she be in? What harm would they bring her?"

Duo nodded in agreement. He DID have a point… "Heero…… why didn't you go with the others? I could have managed…"

"I won't leave you. Remember? I promised I wouldn't. It'll be the only promise I'll never break."

"Not that you ever broke any…" Duo murmured.

"Did I kill you? Did I kill her? Did I kill Zechs? No. Those were promises. All broken."

Duo searched Heero's face, sighing, "So, I ask again…. What's the plan?"

***************

"Heero… I feel funny like this."

Heero rounded another corner and started down another hall, another door, more stairs…

Duo rested his head on Heero's shoulder. Of all the things he could have imagined, getting a piggy back ride from the Perfect Soldier was definitely not one of them.

Heero grunted, readjusted Duo on his back and trudged on. He wasn't going to fail THIS mission. His eyes glanced up to gaze on the head resting on his shoulder. He hadn't planned THIS. But, Duo couldn't run, this was the quickest and most reasonable way to go about things…. Right?

Almost there… he was nearing his objective. He was sooooo close…. Then he felt it. His body was finally wearing down from the extra weight. He shook his head, getting his bearings straight.

'_I'm doing this for Duo... All of this for Duo… No one else but Duo…_'

He pushed the glass door open and he was free… for the most part. At least they were out of the house. He headed across the green yard… hell it was big enough to be a park and towards the woods just beyond it. After about dropping Duo twice, he had had enough.

"Heero put me down."

"Iie. I don't want to risk you further injury."

"Damnit it Heero! Put me down! What about YOUR injuries from carrying me?! BAKA!"

Silence.

"Heero…. Please just put me down. I can make it the rest of the way."  
  
Heero stopped. He bowed his head, taking deep breaths. Duo could make the rest of the way… Right?

"Please…" Duo coaxed further, nuzzling Heero's neck. (BLACK MAIL! BLACK MAIL!)

Heero reluctantly nodded and gently lowered him to the ground. Duo grinned and trudged on. Heero grabbed his hand and led him toward the shadows.

"Heero?"

"It'll be safer this way… won't be as easy to see us."

Duo nodded. (Notice how he seems to be doing that a lot?) They hadn't walked even 10 feet…

"Hold it right there…"

Heero stiffened and they turned to meet the eyes of the one responsible for the threats.

"So, I've finally found you… Heero and Kally Yuy."

"Um, I believe you may be mistaken…" Duo started. "I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell."

"Nice try."

"Listen here buddy!!" Duo pointed a threatening finger at the Elite. "I am a guy. And I'm not married… yet anyway.,," Duo smirked at the added comment, only slightly though.

"A man, ne? Then tell me why you cart around that sack of hair?"

Duo's eyes narrowed angrily. "Sack of hair? Sack of hair!?! What? So guys aren't allowed to have a SACK of hair?!"

The Elite grinned sadistically. "Let's just prove it then… shall we?" He stepped toward Duo.

" Not today." Heero growled and stepped stubbornly in front of him.

"Step aside boy."

Heero merely glared.

The man drew a gun aimed at Duo. "Either you move… or I'll shoot him."

Heero refused to budge. Duo's eyes darted between Heero and the Elite standing before them. He couldn't believe what was going on here. That's when he noticed the gleam in Heero's eyes. It was something he'd never seen in those blazing cobalt eyes before. A mix of stubbornness, protectiveness, purpose…. And something else... He nearly cried when he realized it was the overwhelming emotion Heero felt for him… his love for him. He stepped forward, grasping Heero's hand in his. Heero's gripped tightened around his fingers, and this only proved his feelings.

"Move. Now."

"Not on my life."

The Elite scowled. "If that's the way you want it…"

The next few seconds were a blur to Duo, all he heard was the firing of a gun. Twice. A bullet whizzed by his head…. But what about the other? That's when Heero's grip loosened around Duo's hand and his body crumpled to the ground.

"Heero… HEERO?! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GOD DAMNIT!!!! No…"

***************

Quatre's eyes visibly widened, he fell to his knees clutching his heart. "Heero…"

That's when they heard the most frightening thing of all. Duo, screaming as though his very life and soul had been torn from his very being. His cry filled the dark night sky. It was a sickening, painful, mournful cry. It even made the stoic Trowa and Wufei cringe in terror. 

"Heero…"

***************

~To Be Continued…

WAH! *cries* HEERO! *bawls some more* *sniff* R&R? Please don't hate me!

[1] – The whole "I feel woozie…" Five Words. Veggie Tales Sing Along Video.

[2] – Ok, well I didn't know WHAT to name who Relena called. Let's just say it came from Trieze and 

his "Specials". *blinks* Maybe you're better off not knowing. Basically, if you hadn't guessed, The 

Elites are a group of mercenaries that were hired to basically maim/kill Duo and kidnap Heero.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimers: No ownie Gundam Wingy. :(Though I wish I owned a few of the charas…. Ne? NE? LOL

I know I totally and utterly freaked some of you by my cliffhanger. @_@ I don't believe it myself! *bawls* MY POOR HEERO! (As long as I'm writing this ficcie, Heero's MINE! *cough* and Duo's of course… ^_^;;;) 

*bites lip* I hope they'll be alright… *transforms into Chibi Megami THE writer (hey did you actually expect *ME* to be the REAL cause for all of it! It's HER!)*Yeah, Now the REAL story begins! Muahahaha! Watch out Relena here I come! XD

Note: Um, this part gets REALLY weird… Through the middle of this I was going through a dose of slight insanity/depression, so this part is from an unstable mind that I somehow couldn't seem to change… oh well… maybe this will still be fairly readable. You'll realize VERY quickly that I totally SUCK at ending overly dramatic "oh my god!" like scenes. ^_^;;; Never ended a ficcie in my entire life… no this is NOT the final part…. If it was…. O_o

* * *

The One

By: Chibi Megami

* * *

[Part 4]

Quatre squeezed his eyes tightly shut. It hurt so badly…

"Quatre…?"

Quatre tearily gazed up at Trowa. He had felt the pain of his comrades before…. But not like this… not like this… 

He buried his head into Trowa's chest and wept. The pain that emitted from Duo was one he hoped to never feel himself. 

"Little One…" Trowa softly cooed, rubbing the blonde one's back consolingly. He glanced up at Wufei who was facing the direction of the searing cry. 

Wufei rammed his fist into the nearest tree. What had that baka Yuy been thinking?! What did he do? What had happened to him to cause Duo to cry in such a way? It made him rethink about how the Shinigami pilot really was. Duo always had almost seemed invincible in a way. His bright, lively personality… his admirable persistence… In what time he HAD known Duo, he'd seen him down, beaten and broken… but never like THIS.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go find them!"

"We have no idea where they are! We don't know what to expect! We…"

"Quatre! You of all people… I'd never heard such cowardice! They're our friends! You know that if you and Trowa were in their spots that they'd come for you!"

Quatre remained silent.

"Guess I was wrong about you…" Wufei headed off in the direction of Duo's voice.

Quatre bit his lip, before jumping up running after Wufei. "Matte! Wait for us!"  
  


***************

Duo's throat was painfully raw, and even though he had screamed for what seemed like an eternity it didn't seem to be enough. He sank to his knees beside Heero's fallen form, tears forming in his eyes. He caressed Heero's face, sobbing softly. He didn't even care that an Elite was standing before him… it didn't matter anymore.

He wearily looked up at the sound of a familiar metallic click. The Elite had his gun aimed at him again. Duo gazed up at him with despaired filled eyes, then his head lowered. 

_'Go ahead and shoot me. See if I care.'_

_ _

"Duo…"

Duo inaudibly gasped. "H-h-h-heero?!"

"Duo, I need to tell you before I…" Heero's face screwed up in pain, and his breaths became ragged and inconstant.

"Heero… please don't leave me… onegai…" Duo placed his cheek on Heero's, tears streaming freely down his heart-shaped face. 

Heero's breath hitched and his body tensed.

"Damnit you can't leave me now!"

Heero's eyes opened half way. "Duo I'm-"

"NO! You promised me! I believed you! You said you wouldn't break that promise! You-"

"Aw, very touching… but don't you worry about it. You'll join him soon enough."

Duo's attention went back to the Elite his eyes were now almost completely devoid of life. His eyes slowly slipped closed as he waited to die.

***************

"We have the two of them under control, sir!" The Elite reported.

"Good. See Miss. Relena, we are reliable. We have gotten the job done."

"But WHERE is Heero?!?!" Relena screeched. 

"Sir, we had ONE slight problem. This Heero she speaks of was shot. Its undetermined as of yet if he's dead."

"NANI?!?! I TOLD YOU TO SHOOT THE OTHER ONE! I SPECFICALLY SAID-"

"These things happen. They aren't intended we assure you. We're taking care of the other one as we speak. We've fulfilled our mission." The commander snuffed. (Can you tell I'm too lazy to come up with names?)

"But you shot *MY* Heero!"

"Miss, it couldn't be helped. He was trying to protect the girl."

Relena's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger. 

"Well, if YOU can't do it… *I* will."

***************

Click.

_'So this is it, ne? Shinigami's end?'_

_ _

Aim.

_'Wonder what hell will be like… that's where I'm goin'…… ain't it?'_

_ _

Silence.

'This is really it. I screwed this all up. And Heero probably won't even want to look at me on the other side… This is so uncool. What else could go wrong?'

_ _

"STOP! *I'll* do that."

Duo's breath hitched. _'That voice…'_

_ _

"Say good bye…"

Rustling.

Gun shots.

Duo's eyes grew impossibly, "Heero!"

***************

Wufei, Quatre and Trowa stopped in mid-step at the sound of gunfire and Duo's yelling, "Heero!" 

They looked at each other worriedly before breaking into a dead run.

***************

Relena's eyes widened in horror, while Duo's widened in shock.

Heero stood, somewhat awkwardly from where he had been shot in the side, semi-towering over the cowering Relena. The Elite soldier lay dead on the ground. Heero had shot him.

Heero's face screwed up in pain, anger and desperation all at the same time. "How many more are you going to make me kill!" he screamed. "How many more have to die before you learn??? HOW MANY?!?!?!" Heero's body shook in pure rage, and he immediately aimed the gun to Relena's face. "You… you are the obstacle to peace… all obstacles… are to be removed…"

Relena's eyes filled with tears, "Heero… you don't mean that…"

Heero sneered, "How in the fuck would you know? Huh? You. Don't. Know. Me."

"I know… about the girl and her puppy… I know how you must've suffered…"

Heero observed her in silence for a while before lowering his head. Relena put on a face of remorse. She knew that she spoke the truth… Heero knew that she was right! But what he did next frightened the hell outta her…

Heero began to slightly shake his head. His throat let out a sound that almost sounded like a cry, but…. He was… laughing…? Heero shook almost violently as he laughed, face turning bright shades of crimson, tears rolling down his cheeks. "How… I've suffered? How would you know…. How I've suffered? Did you ever kill an innocent?" Relena remained silent. "I said… did you ever kill an innocent? DID YOU?!?!"

"….No…."

"I have. Have you ever actually FOUGHT in one of those battles? Watch from a short distance away while all those around are being killed or injured cause you couldn't reach them in time?"

"…no…"

Heero snorted. "Then how do you THINK you'd "understand". You suddenly found out you're a princess from the royal family of Peacecraft's and all of a sudden you become Miss-Know-It-All. Well guess what… you can go fool them… cause you sure as hell can't fool me." He aimed the gun at her head again. Her eyes widened in fear. "Now you'll understand fear… and death…"

"Heero…" Duo whispered. "What has happened to you…?"

***************

The three pilots neared the clearing; a figure lay dead on the ground. Quatre gasped, but then he noticed it wasn't Heero… but a soldier. They stood with their mouths agape looking back and forth between the three people before them, but most importantly… the Wing pilot. 

"Sayonara… Relena."

"HEERO!"

Heero turned his wild-eyed glance to the three new comers… and the aim of his gun as well.

Quatre raised his hands in the air, unmoving. "It's just me Heero… Quatre."

Heero blinked once then twice before lowering the gun. Inwardly, Trowa took a big sigh of relief, thankful that the Japanese boy hadn't gone COMEPLETELY off his rocker… Heero turned and aimed the gun at Relena again.

_ _

_'Ok… so I was wrong…'_Trowa thought.

"This isn't right…" Quatre told him. "It isn't it! Relena has made mistakes! But this isn't the way! Killing her isn't the way Heero!" He pleaded. "…though it isn't that bad of an idea TO shoot her…" he mumbled.

"QUATRE!"

"WELL?!?!"

Silence.

Quatre smiled in satisfaction, but this did not cause Heero to lower the gun.

Duo took this opportunity to approach his bewildered lover. "Hee-koi…" He gently grasped Heero face in his hands. Duo gazed into trembling cobalt eyes, they were glassy and beginning to brim with tears. The gun fell from his limp hand and Heero crumbled into Duo welcome embrace. "I'm tired of killin… and I hurt like hell." Heero whispered. Duo chuckled softly, "Yeah… but why in the hell didja scare me like that! I thought you were dying!" He accused.

"Gomen… I tried to tell you… but you squeezed so damn hard and being shot in the side made it hard enough to breathe as it was…"

Duo blushed. "Oops?"

Heero sighed, "Let's just go… all of us…"

Quatre smiled happily up at his green-eyed koi. Wufei glared at the sprawled Relena. They started walking off Duo limped alongside Heero who was being supported up by Quatre. Wufei snorted in disgust before following after his comrades.

"Iie… it wasn't suppose to be this way… it wasn't…"

Heero barely heard the slightly threatened words, and the soft metallic click. "DUO! WATCH OUT!" Shots were fired yet again. Duo let out a yelp of pain and staggered back. That was it. He had had enough.

***************

Relena crawled toward the gun discarded by Heero earlier and blearily aimed. Not knowing where she was aiming, but not particularly caring she fired, and that as the last thing she remembered before she was leaped upon and beat shitless.

All his anger…. Frustration… pain… sorrow… grief… protectiveness… all logical thinking was swept away as he continually threw deadly blows to anywhere he could reach. None of the other pilot dared to go near him… and it wasn't until Relena's face was barely recognizable that he stopped… backing away, falling to his butt staring at the bleeding Peacecreaft.

He'd finally done it. Was she alive? And did it matter? Only one thing was for sure… it sure felt DAMN good to finally have done it!

"Guys… we now have a problem…"

***************

A quick call to the Maganacs and Relena was quietly sent off to the hospital. The rest of the Elites had bugged out. And they all stood around Heero looking from one to the to the other. Duo carefully nursed the side of his head where Relena's bullet had just_ barely _grazed it.

"Damn man, could anything else go bad fer me?"

"Its my fault…"

"Quatre…"

"NO! It was *MY* fault. It was my idea to come here!" he sighed. "But that's not important now. We need to get Heero and Duo taken care of… and I owe you two a REAL vacation." He smirked triumphantly and threw his arms in the air, "To hell with Relena! No one really liked her anyway!"

"QUATRE!?"

"NANI?"

*************** 

~To Be Continued…

Alrighty, let's make a few things clear on this… No Relena is NOT dead… I'm not done with her… yet… *smirks* I didn't want to get your hopes too high… Another thing… Heero acted a lil weirder than normal. My explanation for this is he was acting as *I* felt at that point of time. I tolda before… insanity/depression. Another thing I'd like to add… In the next part, it'll be mostly based around Relena… (gasps of horror, you begin to leave) MATTE! Like I said I wasn't finished with her yet… it'll get interesting… I'll get a lil more in a 4x3 than I was before… still have the good ole 1x2/2x1 thing goin on…. And I'll get to have my final lil fun with Relena! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *cough* Erm, yeah! ^_^ Stick around minna! Things are going to get PURTY interesting!

__


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I think we're seeing a trend here… They STILL apply

Disclaimer: I think we're seeing a trend here… They STILL apply! Damnit! *pouts*

As previously warned in the last episode… er, part, section thingy of muh story this will be based around Relena. This will require a wee bit of explaining, if it STILL doesn't make sense… I'm here willing to try again! ^_^;;; Anyhoo, Relena is not dead… darn, right? She's unconscious. And even THEN she is still coo coo and lives in her imaginary world. But this time she's in *MY* world! HAHAHAHAHA! (is thinking about that movie "The Cell" O.o) Anyhoo, Relena can't seem to be able to get out… cause there's a catch… you'll find out what it is when ya read… its kinda interesting. But anyway, if Relena can't save her butt in time she dies. Simple. Kinda. ^_^;;; 

Since I don't want to ALWAYS be writing about Relena… whenever I'm in her lil world I'll write in italics and when we go back to the G-boys…. No italics…. her world… you guessed it… more italics. Trying to hopefully make it simpler. 

The One

By: Chibi Megami

[Part 5]

_"Where am I…?"_

_ _

_Relena wondered around the pitch-dark surroundings aimlessly. "How did I get here?" _

_ _

_Footsteps approached. She turned this way and that, trying to see the approaching figure, but to no avail._

_ _

_"Who's there?!?!"_

_ _

_"Welcome Relena…"_

_ _

_"HEERO?!?!"_

_ _

_"Welcome… to hell."_

_ _

_She blinked in confusion. "I don't understand Hee-" Whump. She repeatedly tries to get near to Heero, but she's surrounded completely by walls… invisible walls… "Heero…what's the meaning of this?"_

_ _

_"This, Relena, is the truth that you've been denying. What you've known but have chosen to ignore… to not believe in…this is reality within your own mind."_

_ _

_"My- my mind? Then why are you here? Shouldn't I be facing a mirror image of myself?"_

_ _

_Heero smirked slightly, "Sometimes that's what the mind uses to make us realize the truth… to hear it from yourself to make you believe in it. But it won't work that way for you. You are too convinced that I love you… that your own mirror image believes it too. I am the Heero you know exists, but chose to ignore and pretend to be… this."_

_ _

_Another Heero appears, but he is kinder and softer toward Relena, all loving, no omae o korosu-ing and no Duo's. And just as fast has the second Heero had appeared, he vanished._

_ _

_"Honestly Relena, did you think that was me?"_

_ _

_"…No…"_

_ _

_"Aa. See, you're wising up… somehow… that's what you believed me to be. Hell, I love Duo to death but *I* don't even act THAT mushy around him." He gauffed and turned away._

_ _

_"Why can't I wake up? Why can't I move? Why are you so far away?"_

_ _

_"What is this 20 questions?" He snapped. "Listen this is how it works, I am here to release you…"_

_ _

_"Heero! I knew you would-!"_

_ _

_"THAT is EXACTLY why I'm NOT releasing you. You STILL don't get it. You STILL don't believe. And until you do… you stay here. If I can convince you, you live I let you out, end of story. You continue happily doing whatever the hell it is you do when you're not stalking me or doing peace negotiations."_

_ _

_"But what if-"_

_ _

_"If I can't convince you…? I'm not convinced that you're convinced… you stay here. Your body will be alive, but you will still be unconscious like you are right now. But I would tread very lightly Relena Peacecraft because if you disgust me enough that I LEAVE… you die."_

_ _

***************

"WOO HOO I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" 

Duo, somewhat, bounced around the room him and Heero had been shooed into to recuperate. The dress Duo had been wearing was now ripped to shreds; he was waving the pieces wildly in the air, prancing around in his boxers.

"Duo! I told you to lay off those ankles!" Quatre reprimanding voice bellowed from across the hall.

He pouted and flopped beside Heero, who winced at the sudden jarring movement.Quatre peeped in.

"Now that's better!"

Duo blew him a raspberry. 

"Now do I have to separate you two?"

Duo's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he immediately glomped onto the Japanese boy, emitting a surprised "oof!!!" from him. He shook his head violently, before his face scrunched up and he grabbed his head, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Quatre smiled goofily and watched Duo try to get Heero to "kiss his boo boo".

"But it HUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

"More than THAT will hurt if you try to make me kiss it one more time."

Shaking his head he gently closed the door behind him. He entered his room to find Trowa gazing intently out the window. "Oi Tro-chan, what's on your mind?" he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist, nuzzling up against him. 

"Nothing…. For a change."

"Do you think she'll be all right?"

"Hm?"

"Relena… do you think she'll be all right?"

"I honestly don't know, Quat. Heero wasn't holding anything back."

"And the world seems so much more at peace."

"Especially since she's not up and screeching "_Heero! Where are you?! Heero! When are you gonna kill me?! Heero I love you! Heero! Heero! Heero_!" No wonder he snapped. I'm surprised he didn't earlier!"

Quatre giggled. Trowa raised an eyebrow questioningly before smiling softly reeling Quatre closer.

"Let's change the subject… What's on YOUR mind Little One?"

"You."

***************

_Heero leaned back boredly, listening to the wails and rants coming from the other side of the darkness. He inwardly sighed and seriously contemplated leaving without even giving her a chance. Why the higher ups always made him do this…. He'd never know._

_ _

_"Peacecrafts…. Sank Kingdom… Total Pacifism!" Relena screeched._

_ _

_Heero gave her a sideways glance, "Did you ever come to think that a kingdom named "Sank" is just doomed to remain fallen?"_

_ _

_She seemed to snap out of her trance, "What is THAT suppose to mean?"_

_ _

_Heero shrugged, "I mean it stands… then its falls. It gets restored… it falls again. It's a sinking ship that obvious is meant to remain that way."_

_ _

_Relena crossed her arms stubbornly. Admittedly she never thought of it that way. But there was no way that the name had anything to do with the bad luck that her kingdom had been suffering._

_ _

_Heero sighed, "Just forget it."_

_ _

_Relena sniffled, "I still don't understand why YOU are here. That whole mirror image and everything makes no sense. There has to be a more reasonable explanation!" Obviously not expecting an answer she began to nod to herself._

_ _

_Heero smirked, "Oh there is a more reasonable explanation…"_

_ _

_Relena perked and turned to face him._

_ _

_"But if I told you…. I'd have to kill you."_

_ _

_Heero turned from her then and that was when she saw what looked like the fluttering of wings._

_ _

***************

_ _

Duo raised a brow at the noises emitting from the room across the hall. 

"Seems they didn't waste anytime." Duo chuckled. He glanced at Heero who seemed to be blinking off past him, as if in another world. "Heero?"

Heero blinked, "Hm? What was that?"

Duo looked at him as if he had a screw loose. "Heero, I could have almost sworn that you were day-dreaming or sumthin'. You all right?"

"I don't know… It's almost as if I'm at two places at once…. But I'm here, aren't I?" he shook his head. "I have to be going crazy."

Duo shrugged. "Depends. Maybe you're just finally realizing something."

Heero blinked back at Duo confused, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe you're the one."

*****To Be Continued…**

** **

Chibi: ^^;;; That's a pretty frustrating ending doncha think? Yeah I finally realized that I prolly lost a lot of you by not updating this one. *multiple sweatdrops form* I promise to try not to fade off again! 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimers: Um, as far I know…. I STILL don't own Gundam Wing… I've tried looking for it to pop up on sale somewhere on the internet and it just hasn't happened yet. I don't know what else I may mention in this but I probably won't own it either. It makes me wonder what kind of people actually have the time to sue people who forget to put up disclaimers. O__o;;;

*hides behind a nearby boulder from the murderous glares she's receiving* Ok… so I'll admit that I took over a year to write this. And I won't say that there was a good reason for it. Ok, so maybe there was one… I received an email about this story that kinda freaked me out and sent me into hiding. I never realized how scary rabid fans could really be. ^_^;;; I love you all though. *huggles all the nice people*

Special Thanks to well, 2 people… first my nee-chan Komadori-chan MD who is always pestering me… er, um requesting nicely that I write more, (Random Voice: Oh yeah that was a GOOD cover… NOT) and to Shadow who wrote me recently asking if I was going to finish this and made me realize that I still had people out there reading my stuff. (Scary thought… yes, I know.) 

Quick Warning: Beware the quick switching between scenes… it's for "dramatic effect" that probably only works in the movies *sweatdrops*

The One – Part 6

He couldn't have heard that right… 

"The One…?"

Duo smiled, "Yeah Hee-chan, didn't ya know? You're the one for me!" He batted his eyelashes, cackling at Heero's response.

"You know, you didn't have to remind me baka."

"Of course I did…" Duo's smile faltered, "You forgot."

Now he was confused, before he could say anything Duo began to explain:

"Haven't you ever wondered why people seem to attach to you even though you're cold toward them and you continually push them away…?"

"You mean why Relena attaches to me," He snorted.

"Well, yes…" Duo paused looking thoughtful. "Heero…" he sighed, "all I can say is that you are Life."

"Duo… have you been drinking?"

Duo frowned offended, "Watashi wa Shinigami. Life and Death… we're opposites attracted to one another. Haven't you ever wondered why you haven't died? You are life in pure form; it's not so easily killed as one may think."

"This can't be real…"

"I never tell a lie Heero… you should know that."

"So now what?"

***************

Relena's wails filled the endless emptiness.

Heero absently rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease the pain… it isn't working.

"Heero why do you have wings!? Are you my guardian angel sent from heaven? That's why you've always protected me… that's why isn't it!?"

***************

"That's why you could never kill Relena, Heero. That's why it hurts to take life away simply because you are life."

Heero's brow furrowed in thought, "Then why do you hurt? You said you were death."

Duo looked pained, he spoke softly dropping his head, "It didn't used to hurt… long ago I didn't understand life's importance. I took life without thinking merely because I didn't understand… until I met you. The true Angel of Life" he looked up and gave Heero a sad smile. "You probably don't remember, do you? The first day I met you…"

"You shot me twice… yes, I remember."

Duo shook his head. "That's when we met again on Earth… before we fell down to Earth…"

"Fell to Earth…?"

But Duo continued as if he hadn't heard the question, "…You came to me with your wings hanging low in pain, tears streaming down your beautiful face demanding that if I must take another life to take yours and to never take a life of another mortal." Heero looked shocked, but Duo laughed ruefully, "This of course was impossible for many obvious reasons… people die… no one could stop that… not even me." Duo looked deep into Heero's eyes, "It was your eyes I fell in love with first… I love them still. But our love was forbidden… so we broke the rules… and we fell." Duo smiled softly, "It seems ironic that we came to Earth only to find out that in the eyes of some… our love's STILL forbidden."

"I don't care what others think." Heero stated flatly.

Duo smiled.

***************

"You have got to be kidding…" Heero stared at Relena in disbelief. He vaguely wondered at that moment if it had been worth it to have given her the chance for redemption. Having given up on relieving his headache he stood and contemplated her for a moment or two before answering, "No Relena, I'm not you're guardian angel. Never was… never will be."

Relena's mouth set to that of a pitiful pout, a look of disbelief on her face. "You're mine Heero. I knew it from the first time I saw you. I knew it when I spotted you out in space returning to Earth." Her eyes were once again filled with determination. "I saw you first."

Heero's eyes had set somewhere to the right of him, his look was equal to that as if he were gazing in an art gallery, yet there was still nothing surrounding the two but the suffocating blackness. He was silent for a long while.

"Prove it."

Relena was taken aback. Heero had never given her this chance. He must have finally realized that she was speaking the truth and just needed her to lead him the rest of the way. "How?"

Heero's eyes settled back on hers, "If what you say is true… then you should have no problem with completing this simple task…" His eyes swirled with electric energy. 

"I will do anything Heero! Tell me what it is that you want me to do!"

Heero actually smiled at her, "If I belonged to you… you should already know."

***************

"Heero… your eyes…" Duo saw them begin to swirl and cloud, as if a thunderstorm was developing within their depths. Heero didn't respond. It was as if he were in another world entirely. He hadn't seen this since… before Heero had… to Relena… Oh no…

***************

Relena could still get no closer to Heero than she was, the invisible walls continued to surround her. She didn't understand. Heero wanted her to prove he belonged to her, and yet… he wouldn't tell her how. "You are mine…" she whispered, "YOU ARE!!!"

Heero's wings flitted in what could be interpreted as annoyance. 

Why did he continue to play these games with her!? Why was he denying the inevitable? 

_"Why are you?" A voice whispered inside of her head._

"Who are you!? Why am I what!?"

_"Who I am has no meaning to you. Why are YOU denying the inevitable, Relena?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped.

_"Hn. Heero doesn't belong to you, you know…"_

"You LIE! He's always belonged to me!!!"

The voice laughed a whispery, cackled laugh. _"No Relena…" her eyes widened in horror.___

_"He belongs to me."_

It was the last thing she heard before everything went white.

***************

**_One Year Later. . ._**

Duo squeezed Heero's hand in reassurance as they walked down the silent, white corridor following behind the orderly. 

"I don't know how much good it'll do to see her. She was brought in a couple months ago, and we haven't had any luck getting any type of response from her." They turned a corner. "You said you knew her, right?" he glanced back at them, "Are you SURE you still wanna see her?"

Heero glared.

"Um, sure… right, of course you do." He nervously fiddled for the right key and unlocked the door, "You do have a time lim-" Another glare. "Never mind! Take all the time you guys want!" Taking one last look at Heero he disappeared down the hallway.

They entered the semi-dark room, letting their eyes adjust. They scanned the room until they saw the unmoving figure sitting in the corner of the room. Relena sat still, her eyes dead and unseeing, completely devoid of light. They stood in front of her silently. 

Duo knelt down, brushing strands of hair out of her face. "Come on Heero… let's just go." He glanced back into her eyes, "My God…" 

When violet met blue… something… somewhere… clicked inside of Relena's mind.

_/"He belongs to me."/_

Relena's eyes flashed with life and she let out a piercing shriek. 

"Holy shit!" Duo fell backwards, "What the-"

Heero snorted, "Pathetic." He walked toward the door.

The orderly ran into them as they were leaving, "What in the hell did you guys do!?" Heero shrugged him off and kept going.

"Heero, where in the hell are you going?" Duo ran to catch up. "You wanted to come see her… and now you're just leaving!?"

"She couldn't prove it, Duo. And I really don't care."

"Prove WHAT?"

"She couldn't prove she was The One… but you proved you were."

"Nanda…!?"

"You had the chance to kill her… but you didn't." He quickly shut his eyes to suppress the tears. "Because you knew that it would have hurt me to have killed her. It may seem that she's worse off the way she is… but death would have given her release… now she must learn to live with the truth… and until she does…" he shook his head.

Duo took Heero's hand in his and kissed his fingertips softly, a small, understanding smile was on his face. "Let's go."

As they began to walk away from the institution the sounds of Relena's screams continued to pierce the air.

~ OWARI ~

[*hides* eep!!! If the last conversation didn't make TOTAL sense… just think of what Duo said about his and Heero's first meeting. And when Heero says that "she must learn to live with the truth… and until she does" was referring to that she still had a chance to continue her life if she can accept the truth. But most likely, she won't and she'll forever stay in the mental institution. I was originally going to have her die… but… oh well. This has some nice twisted advantages to it too. Oh… and if you haven't figured it out by now… The mysterious voice speaking to Relena was Duo as Shinigami and The One… well… if you can't figure out what that's supposed to mean…]

And so this ends the very first fic I ever started. Yes, I may have written and completed 7 others before this… but uh, this is my baby. ^_^;; My humble apologizes to those who were frustrated that I didn't finish this sooner.

Oh! Final note… I did promise to post this a week ago… but I couldn't find the disk I saved this on… so, uh… whoops. *major sweatdrop* Review this with love, hate or indifference. But please at least say hi if you read this!!!


End file.
